


Unknown Creature

by Winglame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John Watson, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Summary: *靈感來自eli太太的畫。*人外，蛇蛇！！！（其實就像是人魚那樣的生物，不過這是爬蟲類的蛇蛇。）*本來應該是pwp不過我剛剛寫完就拿出來當個緊急生賀（不要咕咕咕……）就是個不知道是什麼身份的夏洛克×未知物種約翰。【車日後補我最近也愛上這種小寵物風格惹（ooc小心服用





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *靈感來自eli太太的畫。  
*人外，蛇蛇！！！（其實就像是人魚那樣的生物，不過這是爬蟲類的蛇蛇。）  
*本來應該是pwp不過我剛剛寫完就拿出來當個緊急生賀（不要咕咕咕……）  
就是個不知道是什麼身份的夏洛克×未知物種約翰。  
【車日後補  
我最近也愛上這種小寵物風格惹（ooc小心服用

“Well…我感覺他似乎喜歡你？”

“那只是因為他需要保暖。”

***

在倫敦下起今年的第一場雪時，約翰就拒絕了任何一個可能會出去活動的選項，他甚至不願出門去欣賞他喜歡的陽光，而是選擇待在公寓裡往自己身上疊上好幾層又厚又重的毯子，並倒上一壺溫熱的茶，坐在電視機前等著節目開播。直到他覺得太悶熱就會把一些攤子挪開，但是過一會又覺得太冷的再放回來，就這麼不停的持續下去，像極了那些邊吹著冷氣邊蓋著棉被的人們。

他將自己的尾巴藏在沙發的墊子裡，那個地方已經被坐暖了，很適合將手或是腿伸進去取暖，但是他的手需要拿著茶和遙控器，他想要每個東西都有溫度，何況他並沒有腿，只有一條厚實，像是蛇一般的尾巴。

他其實聽不懂電視裡的內容，甚至連電視這東西的定義都沒搞清楚，夏洛克曾經跟他解釋過，他帶著一副稱羨的表情聽完了全程，不過他也不懂夏洛克當時在說什麼，只在後者用遙控器打開他們眼前的方形盒子時，發出了“哇－－”的叫聲。

“你學習能力很快……”夏洛克那時這麼說，他在將遙控器給約翰使用後觀察了一段時間，對方似乎將那東西的所有功能都試過了一遍，不需要更多的教學。“也許你是裡頭最聰明的一個。”夏洛克不停喃喃自語著，約翰則是不斷按著換台的按鈕，每到一個新的節目時就會睜大眼睛盯上幾秒，在裡頭的人說到第三句話時就換下一台。

夏洛克以為他是聽得懂，並且覺得無聊才換的，後來發現這只是一種新奇事物上的摸索行為罷了。要不然，他也不需要跟約翰解釋這麼多東西，甚至是一台最簡單的電視。

約翰在不小心將電視調到最大聲時嚇到了自己，他的頭往下縮了一些，眼睛在遙控器上快速翻轉著，像是在找要怎麼關小聲的按鈕，夏洛克繼續在一旁默默觀察，無視掉約翰尋求協助的眼神。

他在找到另一顆音量鍵時叫了一下，飛快地將電視的聲音壓到最小，直到主持人的一舉一動像是在表演默劇，約翰為此笑了起來，可能是因為覺得滑稽。夏洛克也笑了，不過是因為約翰的蠢行為。

“你以後可以在我不在的時候看電視，不過音量要控制好，以免樓下的房東上來關心。”夏洛克提醒著他，即使他知道約翰可能聽不懂，但他還是說了，畢竟他認為約翰的學習能力是最優秀的那一個。約翰點了點頭，回應夏洛克的聲音，接著繼續琢磨手上的遙控器。

夏洛克對約翰的來歷始終保密，在他們入住這個公寓時，在這附近的人大概也只有那位好心的房東太太知道她的另一個房客不是一個完全的人類，而且她似乎也不怎麼在意，只提醒夏洛克別把她的公寓炸了，或是拿他的朋友做些奇怪的實驗。她把夏洛克認成一位科學家，也把他和約翰認成是朋友。

畢竟約翰看起來真的很像是一個人類實驗品，有著人的上半身和蛇的下半身，簡直像是兩種物種的結合。約翰常常以坐輪椅的姿態在大庭廣眾之下活動，夏洛克會把他的尾巴藏在暗袋裡，所幸約翰的尾巴不是很長，大約人類一條腿的長度。接著夏洛克會在約翰的下半身蓋上一層薄毯，這樣後者看起來就像是因為身體殘缺而不得不使用輪椅。

裝成殘疾人士也有好處，就是能避免掉一些不必要的目光，人們都被教育不能一直往別人傷口處盯著，這也就讓夏洛克少了不少的麻煩。

不過他始終沒解釋過約翰到底是什麼？他從哪來？甚至是用來做什麼的。他連自己的來歷都沒向別人解釋過，房東太太認為他是科學家，不過他也不一定就只是個科學家。

“我一直都想問，你難道都不穿那種實驗白袍？”房東太太當時這麼問道，夏洛克也只是微微露出禮貌性的笑容，打趣地說就算穿也不會在公寓裡一直穿著。

夏洛克這次回家時帶了件毛衣會來，他有時出門會順道去賣場一趟，給公寓添加一些需要的物品，當他開門時看到約翰將自己裹成球狀，並且入迷的看著電視上花花綠綠的畫面，便假咳了兩聲來吸引對方的注意。約翰對他的聲音似乎格外的敏感，立刻就轉過頭去看著他了。

“先幫我把袋子裡頭的雜物放好，我待會有個東西要給你。”夏洛克搖晃著手中的紙袋，像是在催促小狗過來，約翰接收到了訊息後便將電視關上，起身滑下柔軟的沙發，擺動著身後的尾巴移動到夏洛克的面前，看起來真的像是一隻聽話的小狗。

夏洛克從袋子裡拿出自己要使用的東西後就將它給了約翰，他之前有教過約翰怎麼去分食物和物品，哪些該放冰箱，哪些該放在他們應該待在的地方。他還記得第一次在沒有給予任何提示下唆使約翰去整理雜物，結果下場就是約翰將電池放在冰箱裡的雞蛋盒子裡，以及把襪子放在儲物櫃中。

不過夏洛克卻在那次錯誤當中了解到約翰會怎麼憑藉自己對東西的第一印象去放置他們，其中最大的可能性就跟氣味很有關聯。襪子跟儲物櫃的味道真的很像，相似程度不亞於餐具和電子產品的味道，這兩個都是金屬製品。在夏洛克看來，約翰的辨認能力也是非常好的，不光是在聲音上，就連氣味也是。

不過經過一些訓練，約翰總算被導正過來，外觀看起來相同的東西才放在一起，而不是氣味相同就行。

他在把空著的紙袋和另一個紙袋也放在一起後便完成了任務，靠在了夏洛克的身旁，等著他的獎勵。做完事就有獎勵，這是夏洛克教導他的道理。夏洛克把毛衣拿了出來，然後在約翰身上比劃著，後者為此將自己僵住，深怕自己要是做的不好，獎勵就會沒了。

夏洛克解開了約翰身上那件薄襯衫，但那其實屬於前者的，在這之前，約翰身上一直都穿著夏洛克的衣服，目的是為了讓前者習慣對方的味道。

新毛衣有點大，套在約翰身上有些不合身，但是幸好袖口和領口的部分收得緊，不然約翰可能得要一直扯著衣服了。不過他看起來不怎麼為此開心，他將鼻子埋到毛衣上面，不一會兒，就在夏洛克面前露出嫌棄的表情。這讓對方有些無言，伸出手要對方脫下來，並認為可能是自己尺寸買錯讓他不開心。

約翰卻在他扯住毛衣時發出悶哼聲，委屈地盯著他的手看，這又讓後者陷入一波的苦惱裡。

約翰這時將落在地上的襯衫撿了起來，並把它抱在自己的手上，鼻子也埋了進去，仔細嗅了嗅之後便將那件襯衫綑住自己的手，跟身上的新毛衣一樣都“穿”在了自己的身上。

夏洛克對這樣的行為非似非懂，不過他還是接受了約翰那樣蹂躪自己的襯衫，甚至是將它綑在手上。他把這個行為當作是氣味認知的一部分裡頭，也許約翰在這點上和哺乳類動物一樣，有些依賴性。

他讓約翰回到客廳裡，自己則是坐回另一張沙發上統整今天發生的事情和資料，不過就在他要進入自己的思維宮殿時，卻發現有某個東西正在纏住他的褪，後來發現那其實是約翰的尾巴。

“約翰？”他叫了一下對方的名字，想確認後者想做什麼。不過約翰沒有因此停下，而是把整條尾巴都纏上夏洛克的一條腿上，靠在了扶手椅的扶手邊，屁股則是坐在了夏洛克的兩條腿之間。

夏洛克就在這過程裡做著他一直都會做的事情－－觀察，默默看著約翰的一舉一動。約翰在夏洛克還沒回過神來就已經睡著了，這也暗示著夏洛克別再盯著他的“朋友”看了，給對方一點空間休息。

這個姿勢讓夏洛克不禁扶額，不過喚醒對方起來離開自己也不是一件必要的事情，於是夏洛克就在這樣的狀態下進入到了思維宮殿裡。

約翰的鼾聲也沒有停過。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

夏洛克一直都不讓約翰靠近他的房間，雖然他把大部分的實驗器材都放在了客廳，也好好教導過對方不能觸碰他的東西。他給約翰看哪些化學調劑會有腐蝕效果，並將一些溶劑倒在了桌上，以證明自己的言論是正確的。

約翰也許聽不懂這麼多，他起先還是想伸手去碰那些透明的液體，不過在看到桌子變成坑坑疤疤的模樣後，他下意識地往後退了一步，接著在夏洛克問他聽懂了沒時拼命點頭。

不過約翰還是克制不住不去夏洛克的房間裡，尤其是當對方不在公寓裡的時候。他偷溜進去，不外乎就是為了一件事－－夏洛克的眼裡看來，正是摧毀自己的床。

約翰會將他的枕頭咬爛，並且把身上的衣服脫掉，接著用棉被將自己罩住，夏洛克曾經為此大聲斥責他，甚至將自己的房門鎖上，畢竟約翰不只是把東西咬爛，他還會在夏洛克的床上留下一股難以消除的氣味。

夏洛克以為這方法能避免約翰去摧毀東西，不過就在他某一天回到公寓時，看到了自己的沙發上出現幾道莫名的爪痕，就連自己的房門上也有，而造成這副場景的約翰，當時正在一旁的小沙發椅上咬著夏洛克平時會使用的毛巾。

夏洛克安靜地收拾好了殘局，約翰在一旁用餘光偷看著他，手上還不忘繼續咬着對方的浴巾，就像在表態這一切與他無關。最後，夏洛克就不讓約翰吃晚餐了。

“也許我的毛巾能讓你充飢。”夏洛克嘲諷的說，約翰坐在他的面前，尾巴無力的垂在後頭，這個姿勢像是在跪著，其實夏洛克沒有罰他多餘的事情，只不過一餐不吃，但這似乎對約翰來說就已經是一個非常嚴重的懲處了。

在那之後約翰便不再做這些被禁止的事情，只不過喜歡從洗衣籃裡翻出夏洛克的衣服，然後將它們放在自己的身上或是直接穿上，有時候甚至會用這些衣服在沙發上疊出一個像是狗窩的東西。

夏洛克也不太確定為什麼約翰對於自己的氣味如此執著，隨著時間的推進，約翰黏人的表現更是明顯了，他會在夏洛克的注視下做一些引人耳目的行為，像是發出叫聲或是用嘴去磨蹭對方的手腕或是衣服。約翰的牙齒雖然並不尖銳，啃咬之後除了一小點的痕跡之外也沒什麼值得注意的影響，夏洛克便對這行為讓步，任由約翰啃咬自己的手，只要他遵守自己的其他規定。

約翰異常黏人的行為在入春時被給予了解答，那是他將近發情期時會有的表現。約翰身上的氣味變得更是明顯，表現出來的行為也比以往緩慢，他甚至會有反應延遲這個困擾，面對夏洛克的叫聲不再是迅速的回應，而是漫長的睜眼和意義不明的喉音。

約翰的食量也比往常來得大，他會哼著鼻音要求夏洛克給他更多的食物，或是想盡辦法够著櫥櫃裡的罐頭，只要這能填飽他的肚子。

“你應該是爬蟲類……”夏洛克皺著眉頭說道，“發情是雌性哺乳動物才具有的生理變化，雖然雄性的兔子也會有這種現象，不過……你看起來也不像是兔子啊……”

約翰當時根本沒注意夏洛克在說什麼，他正好拿到了一個未開封過的罐頭，並且嘗試用自己的牙齒撬開上頭的鉤環。

夏洛克認為這就是約翰發情時會有的行為，食量變大，愛黏人，有時候會有些無理取鬧。這其實沒什麼大不了的，夏洛克甚至暫停了一些對約翰的研究，畢竟發情讓對方變得有些怠惰，有些研究就無法進行下去，而前者也只能配合。

不過事情總是不那麼容易，當夏洛克忘記把自己房門上鎖時，約翰便再次溜進了他的房間裡。於是，當夏洛克開門時發現約翰正在用尾巴的尾端磨蹭那位於髖部的泄殖腔時，難免地被嚇了一跳。

約翰似乎還有些羞恥心，知道得用棉被蓋住自己，以防事情曝光，不過一般人真的很難不去注意到棉被底下有某種東西在挪動，甚至不斷發出“嘎嘎”的叫聲。

“也該是時候了……”夏洛克的大腦飛快的跑過他曾閱讀過的書籍，好讓自己能冷靜下來，“不過你居然有個，泄殖腔……我是不是一開始就搞錯你的性別了呢……”

夏洛克一直以來在約翰身上做的研究從來都不包括生理這代，與其說是尊重約翰不喜歡將生殖器外露，不如說是夏洛克一開始就沒把約翰當成女的。一般除了雌性生殖，夏洛克從不把時間花在研究雄性生殖身上，畢竟雄性不管怎麼研究都不會使他們懷上胎兒。

約翰將自己蜷曲了起來，他的表情變得痛苦，彷彿單靠著尾巴的磨蹭已經達不到他想要的效果了，夏洛克此時卻希望他能先停下，好讓自己觀察到泄殖腔的模樣。他命令約翰別再亂動了，接著用手托住了對方的臀部，將人放到自己的胯上。

約翰盡量的配合著他，他把尾巴再次纏上了對方的腿，像是在催促他能快些，否則自己就快死了。“發情不會讓你死的，約翰……”夏洛克一邊安撫的說，一邊將手伸入泄殖腔外圍的那一圈的軟肉，這應該是約翰的下半身中最軟的一塊，沒有鱗片也沒有骨頭，而是像人類的肌肉。

軟肉的中間有個小縫，摸起來有些濕，夏洛克猜測到這可能是因為約翰剛才在不斷地磨蹭著泄殖腔而跑出的自體潤滑，他看起來正在為了交配做準備，不過這個猜測卻讓夏洛克陷入了苦惱，就是他不知道該怎麼給約翰找一個伴侶。

他的探索還沒結束，就在他碰到軟肉上的肉球時，約翰叫出了聲，甚至開始在夏洛克的懷裡喘氣，這似乎是個敏感地帶，夏洛克靜靜地想著：也許約翰身上的泄殖腔和人類女性的陰部有些相似，這個肉球就相較於女性的陰蒂。

夏洛克開始有些口乾舌燥了起來，這可能是因為約翰不斷在空氣中釋放發情時的氣味，這一般會是用來吸引同物種的機制，夏洛克在卻無意間發現這也對自己造成了一些影響，並且思考起約翰身為半人類的那一部分。

他被這氣味薰的有些頭昏了，起身想去給自己倒杯水，卻立刻被約翰的尾巴給拉了回來。

“約翰……”夏洛克叫了一聲，他感覺約翰越來越失去控制了，除了比平常的反應還要遲鈍之外，此時的約翰更像一艘在暴風雨裡起起伏伏的小船，已經接收不到外頭的消息或是做出任何實質的反應。

他伸手摟住了夏洛克的脖子，接著發出一連串不知名的叫聲，這讓後者有些慌張了，約翰的體溫也在不自然的攀升中，這場發情似乎真的要把他給弄死了。

夏洛克在心裡罵了幾句不堪入耳的髒話，脫口而出的則是詢問約翰需要自己幫什麼忙，不過對方也只能用叫聲來表達，直到夏洛克放棄內心的掙扎，決定直接採取最糟糕的方法。

“我不知道這件事情是否符合科學或是其他根據……不過你看起來真的快要死了，約翰……”夏洛克語重心長的說道，約翰此時也不再扭動身體，冷靜下來去找尋夏洛克的聲音。

“我必須讓你的發情減緩下來……也就是說……”

“我必須進入你。”

這比夏洛克想得還來得困難，約翰的泄殖腔的構造雖然和女性的陰部相似，不過穴口卻狹窄了多，他在給約翰做潤滑的時候就意識到了這點，手指只能插入兩根，也不能進入的太深，就連抽動都非常困難。

約翰發出的叫聲說不上是呻吟，給人的感覺更像是在哀嚎。他的手在夏洛克的背上亂抓，幸好後者還穿著衣服，不然抓出血的話，可能會讓約翰處於緊張的狀態，更何況血腥味只會讓他變得更加不受控制。

“我要你冷靜下來，約翰。別再亂動了。”夏洛克說道，他試圖將手指拔出，想去找其他能讓過程變得順利的方法，比如一瓶水性的潤滑劑。約翰的自體潤滑顯然不夠夏洛克繼續下去，如果連擴張都失敗的話，就別提之後還會有什麼進展了。

他從床頭邊摸了一瓶凡士林的東西，這是上次協助約翰蛻皮時用剩下的，夏洛克的房間也不可能憑空出現一瓶潤滑劑，無奈之下也只能用這個充當潤滑了。他回到了約翰身邊，後者臉上的潮紅並沒有減輕，反而開始冒汗了，夏洛克便開始在內心斥責自己這絕對是個壞主義。

他往手指上抹了一些凡士林，接著一次往約翰的泄殖腔中插入兩根手指，後者絕望的尖叫了起來，凡士林則是在高溫之下融化成了油水狀，順著夏洛克的手指被擠壓到了泄殖腔的深處。

夏洛克伸出另一隻手幫忙脫去約翰身上的衣服，厚重的毛衣此時顯得礙事，約翰也配合的抬高了雙手，等到身上的毛衣被丟到不知何處之後，他才把手放回了剛才的位置。

泄殖腔很快地就被潤滑到就算進入三根手指也能夠承受的狀態了，夏洛克便立刻抽出，並且將自己的褲鏈往下拉，握住他早已起反應的陰莖。

他首先在泄殖腔外頭的軟肉磨蹭，他不想嚇到約翰，而是先用這個方法讓對方習慣自己的陰莖，至少讓約翰知道待會進入的會是什麼東西，夏洛克便讓那塊軟肉去臨摹陰莖上的紋路，直到飢渴的泄殖腔忍不住誘惑的想主動貼近它。

當他進入約翰的那一刻，他感覺自己比任何人還來得有罪惡感，畢竟約翰什麼都不懂，他只是被發情期折磨的無知動物罷了。夏洛克對他的研究還沒進展到更遠的項目，此時卻鬧出了這件事情，這還有可能是約翰第一次經歷發情期，夏洛克卻沒有做足準備，沒給對方一個合適的伴侶或是找一個更好的方法去度過這段時期，這兩者都比兩人直接交媾來得好。

泄殖腔對於自己的陰莖來說還是太狹窄了些，夏洛克只敢把前端放入，一點一點的慢慢抽插，他抹了一些凡士林在約翰的泄殖腔裡，順著龜頭的推進將潤帶入溫熱的穴口裡。

約翰扭曲的表情看起來飽受折磨，夏洛克在抽插的過程裡盡量讓他感覺舒服，他沒有一次將陰莖全部埋入泄殖腔裡，他這次給約翰的讓步是等待，他給約翰足夠的時間去適應，同時也嘗試一些方法讓約翰的注意力能從痛覺上移開。

約翰的上半身就和人類一樣，甚至有哺乳類才有的乳頭，而這陣子因為攝取的食物變得過多，脂肪更是肆意堆積在他的肚子以及胸部。夏洛克依舊無法確定約翰的性別到底為何，就連物種的定義也是，不過現在不是去探究的時候，他唯一能做的，就是先讓約翰從發情的痛苦當中穩定下來。

夏洛克用嘴去逗弄他不確定那是不是乳房的胸部，約翰的上半身非常柔軟，除了胸部之外就連手臂上的肌肉也是軟的，這點和哺乳動物很像，要是只顧著吃且缺乏運動的話，肌肉就不會結實，反而會多出幾塊贅肉。

約翰的尾巴其實也是如此，除了在夏洛克命令他做事的時候，約翰會从沙發上下來移動身軀，其他時間他都躺在上頭看著電視來打發時間，這也造成了他的尾巴不這麼精壯，反而只是厚實。以人類的角度來說，那就是一塊肥肉。

“啊……”約翰的叫聲將夏洛克拉了回來，穴口已經被龜頭撐開的差不多了，約翰感覺自己可以承受更大的刺激。他將夏洛克抱緊了些，在對方的耳朵旁發出細微的鼻音，提醒著他能繼續了。

夏洛克也不想再去多管這些事情了，他托起約翰的臀部往自己的髖部送去，陰莖就全部的被穴口吞了進去，約翰則是發出類似中槍的聲音，倒回了床上，半瞇著眼盯著夏洛克的眼睛看。後者的情緒有些躊躇不前，但是卻沒停下動作，反而將那份焦慮變成了對約翰的關心。

他不停地在抽動的過程之中詢問約翰是否可以，甚至伸手擦拭掉粘在約翰眼瞼上的汗水，後者似乎把這個動作學了起來，將手抬起去撫摸夏洛克的臉，即使他沒擦掉什麼汗，不過夏洛克卻吻住了他的手，並且告訴他說自己不需要這個。

“你不必顧及我的感受……我只要你能夠撐過這個，好嗎？”夏洛克壓低聲音，試圖讓自己的聲音聽起來是溫和的，他希望約翰不要認為這是個命令，而是對他的關心。約翰每次聽到夏洛克問好不好時最常的回應便是點頭，他這次也點了頭，不過手卻沒有離開夏洛克的臉，反而露出了一個像是在表達一切都沒事的笑容。

當夏洛克頂到了泄殖腔的底部時，約翰到達了高潮，他的頭往後仰去，下巴抬高，像是在伸展自己一樣，尾巴也垂了下來，整個身體癱軟在了夏洛克的床上，像是一隻累壞的蛇。夏洛克在趁自己內射之前將陰莖拔了出來，他靠手的擼動將精液釋放在了約翰的肚皮上，後者對此沒什麼不滿，反而用手接住了一些。

夏洛克還沒緩過來，就看到約翰將手心上的精液好奇地送入了口中，也不外乎看見對方對著那些腥臭的液體露出嫌棄的表情。

“這就是為什麼我教你不能隨便的把東西往嘴裡放……”夏洛克無奈的說道，約翰不以為然的擺擺了手。後者看起來好了很多，不過夏洛克還是給他蓋上了被子，並要求他趕緊休息。

約翰比了比手指頭，像是再問：你呢？

“繼續研究我的事情……你今晚就睡這裡。”夏洛克回覆他，並在走出房門的時候用餘光看到了約翰抱著自己的枕頭躺回了床上。夏洛克關上了燈，接著走回客廳。

他並沒有做什麼研究，只是抽了一根菸。

***

又是一個動物頻道播出的一天，約翰從來都不會錯過這個節目，他在夏洛克的注視下打開了電視，並且將櫥櫃裡的麥片都倒在了自己碗裡，轉身又給夏洛克倒上了一杯咖啡。

後者其實很少全天都待在公寓裡，所以今天約翰是變得莫名興奮，他甚至將自己的沙發往對方的靠近了一些。夏洛克依舊默許了他這麼做，不過也都只是在一旁觀察，不會去正面回應約翰做的這些事情。

約翰的發情期似乎就在那天之後停了下來，夏洛克便將這事情給紀錄了下來，並推測到約翰的發情沒有週期性，過程要是有一個完整的交媾過程也許就能縮短發情期的時間。不過這當然還只是個推測，畢竟那也是約翰第一次發情，後續還會有什麼意外，夏洛克也無法得知。

他甚至準備開始要研究約翰的生殖系統，畢竟他有泄殖腔，也許這代表著約翰有一定的機率會有胎兒，只要他找到一個合適的精子來源。

夏洛克也在內心保證那晚發生的事情不會再有第二次，下次他會有更好的對策去面對約翰的發情期，或是能有一個最好的打算，就是給約翰找到一個伴侶。

等他意識過來，電視上的內容正說到了動物之間的交配行為。老實說，夏洛克本身是不需要看這些知識性的節目去獲取這些東西，他甚至懂得比教科書上的內容來得多。不過約翰還是必須透過這些擁有聲光效果的內容去獲取知識，也許他只是覺得看這些動物很有趣罷了，畢竟他聽不太懂主持人到底在說什麼。

“……對於蛇來說，由於大多是過著獨來獨往的生活方式，能夠巧遇適當的交配對象之機會並不高……成熟的母蛇會從尾部的特殊腺體，釋放出一種特殊的氣味……當公蛇聞到這個味道，就會展開追尋並且尾隨而至。*”  
主持人滔滔不絕的說道，約翰倒是被眼前的畫面給吸引住了，他搓揉起自己的手掌，時而偷瞄坐在他一旁的夏洛克，時而被眼前的蛇群給吸引住目光。

“約翰……我認為實際上你比蛇的構造還要複雜……你擁有－－”  
“噓－－”約翰將手指放在自己的嘴唇上，做出噓聲的動作。  
“公蛇為了爭取到交配的機會……競爭的公蛇會彼此豎起上半身先作威嚇狀……企圖將對方壓制在地……母蛇則在一旁等待著最後的勝利者與之交配……*”

夏洛克嘗試不去看約翰現在臉上的表情，那表情就跟那些獲得新知識想躍躍欲試的小孩沒兩樣，更何況他還是將那份熱切的眼光直接投射到了對方身上。  
“這不可能的，約翰……”  
約翰沒有放棄。  
“我跟你生殖上相差了不少，雖然……雖然我們做過但是……你跟我至少也是不同種的生物。”

“夏……”約翰嘗試說出那個名字，他依舊沒有放棄。  
“約翰！！”  
“夏……洛克……”

“……”  
“等你下次發情期……”

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *皆引用了網上的資料。
> 
> 我寫到最後也不知道，約翰到底是狗狗，還是蛇蛇了……不過性欲旺盛啊……兔兔？？？【反正都好可愛嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚


End file.
